


Dono degli Dei

by Nykyo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Erotico, M/M, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: Nestor era prezioso, ineguagliabile e sensuale.Adonis amava il suo portamento, con le spalle ben dritte, malgrado la vita avesse fatto di tutto per piegarle, la forza e il vigore delle sue braccia, la sua struttura massiccia, i lineamenti del suo viso e i fili d’argento che gli tingevano le tempie.Lo desiderava con tutta la passione incontenibile della giovinezza





	Dono degli Dei

**Author's Note:**

> Questo racconto originale è un piccolo omaggio ai personaggi che io e [Manuela Soriani](https://www.facebook.com/manuela.soriani) abbiamo ideato insieme.  
> Manuela, tesoro, è tutta per te <3
> 
> Adonis è mio, Nestor le appartiene.  
> Sua è anche la bellissima illustrazione che trovate all'interno del racconto.  
> I disegni di Manuela sono sempre fenomenali e io vi consiglio di dare un'occhiata alla [sua pagina](https://www.facebook.com/manuela.soriani) e di non perdervi per nulla al mondo il fumetto Samsara a cui lavora insieme con i colleghi del [AWE](https://www.facebook.com/collettivoawe/). Vi assicuro che è un gioiellino più unico che raro.  
> Vi lascio anche il link al [negozio](https://www.etsy.com/it/shop/CollettivoAwe) del collettivo, che contiene, oltre a Samsara, altre opere di Manuela e dei suoi colleghi e quello del loro [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/samsara/), che è una chicca.
> 
> Il racconto partecipa all'iniziativa "International Fanworks' Day - All Stars Italia" di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/) (che potete trovare anche su Facebook: [qui la loro pagina](https://www.facebook.com/landedifandom/)). Sono molto lieta di essere stata invitata a farne parte.
> 
> NB: la vicenda che state per leggere si svolge in una Grecia antica non realistica, venata di elementi fantasy. Non vi aspettate la correttezza storica.

Il calore della notte era soffocante.

Adonis si agitò nel letto, il sonno disturbato dagli incubi, la nuca e la schiena madide di sudore.

Si svegliò di soprassalto quando il sogno raggiunse il suo tragico apice, e per un attimo boccheggiò, gli occhi spalancati nell’oscurità, il respiro ansante. Lentamente la sensazione dell’enorme onda che gli incombeva addosso, pronta a sommergerlo e trascinarlo via come aveva fatto con tutti i suoi cari, svanì e lasciò il posto a un’amarezza ben nota.

Adonis si terse il sudore dalla fronte con il dorso di una mano e ricacciò indietro le lacrime. Non sarebbe caduto nella trappola di quei ricordi ancora troppo freschi e dolorosi. Lui era stato risparmiato dalla furia del mare e dalla brutalità dei campi di battaglia. Non voleva limitarsi a sopravvivere, non sarebbe stato dignitoso, non avrebbe riportato in vita i morti o reso fiero suo padre che un giorno l’avrebbe riabbracciato nell’Ade.

Testardo, scacciò gli ultimi residui di sonno e si guardò intorno in cerca di Nestor, l’uomo con cui aveva diviso la sua esistenza negli ultimi mesi. La persona con cui conviveva, anche se non nel modo in cui avrebbe desiderato.

La stanza era buia e silenziosa.

Lui e Nestor non potevano permettersi un alloggio molto grande e quella casupola, in cui una delle uniche due camere era stata ricavata creando un divisorio in legno chiuso da una tenda di lino grezzo, era già una reggia rispetto ai tuguri in cui erano costretti molti altri o, peggio ancora, alle tende in cui erano relegati gli inabili al lavoro costretti a rimanere nei campi di accoglienza.

Ad Adonis non importava che fosse piccola e disadorna finché Nestor gli restava accanto. Lui era la sua casa e lo sarebbe stato ovunque si sarebbero trasferiti in futuro.

In quel momento, però, Nestor non c’era. Doveva essere andato a bere qualcosa alla taverna o forse dormiva nell’altra stanza.

Di solito dividevano un unico giaciglio, ma di tanto in tanto, Nestor restava fuori anche di notte oppure preferiva la solitudine e si assopiva su una stuoia accanto alle braci morenti del focolare.

Adonis non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di dirgli che averlo accanto lo rasserenava, che teneva lontani gli incubi. Sarebbe suonato infantile e patetico e Nestor lo trattava già come un bambino.

Non sempre, però, glielo doveva riconoscere. Non lo faceva mai sentire incapace oppure inutile, ma lo osservava con lo sguardo indulgente di chi aveva cresciuto una figlia e riconosceva in lui i tratti ancora acerbi della giovinezza.

Adonis aveva quasi vent’anni, ma sapeva che i suoi lineamenti delicati e la quasi totale assenza di barba o di peli sul petto lo facevano sembrare più piccolo.

Ad accrescere il divario che la differenza d’età creava tra loro c’era il fatto che Nestor era convinto di doversi prendere cura di lui come una sorta di mentore saggio.

L’aveva conosciuto su una nave carica di profughi disperati, evacuati dall’isola in cui avevano vissuto fino a un paio di mesi prima. Uno dei Nodi di energia elementale sotto il controllo della Stirpe reale aveva ceduto e nessuno tra gli stregoni che li governavano era stato capace di prevenire il disastro e mettere in salvo gli umani prima che accadesse il peggio. Il maremoto aveva travolto i campi e le case, ucciso famiglie intere, annientato sogni e speranze. Ma che importava agli stregoni dei comuni mortali come lui e Nestor? Erano troppo impegnati a pensare alla guerra per preoccuparsi se gli umani su cui regnavano morivano come mosche.

Adonis non voleva pensarci. Ne avrebbe ricavato solo rimpianti e il sapore acre della sua stessa bile che gli risaliva in gola.

Sarebbe stato meglio rimettersi a dormire, ma era deluso di essersi svegliato da solo e il laccio di un sottile dispiacere gli stringeva la bocca dello stomaco.

Molte notti, nel sonno, si ritrovava senza accorgersene troppo vicino a Nestor ma lui non l’aveva mai scacciato. Anzi, capitava che Adonis riprendesse coscienza per qualche istante, destato dalla sensazione di braccia che lo stringevano o di una mano che gli accarezzava i capelli, e poi, rasserenato e troppo intontito per imbarazzarsi e schizzare via, dall’altro capo del letto, si riaddormentasse cullato da quei gesti affettuosi.

Al mattino Nestor lo accoglieva già sveglio offrendogli pane da bagnare nel vino annacquato, frutta secca e formaggio di capra che accompagnava con un sorriso un po’ triste, mai troppo ampio, ma sufficiente a farlo sentire fortunato.

Adonis pensava costantemente a lui.

Anche quando lavoravano separati. Nestor al porto, con turni massacranti, a spaccarsi la schiena per mettere da parte i soldi per la partenza, e lui ovunque trovasse qualcosa da fare e nelle arene dei tori. Danzava sempre sulla loro groppa nei giorni in cui la gente si radunava per assistere alla lotta rituale, piena di incredibili acrobazie. Sapeva che Nestor aveva paura per lui quando lo vedeva volteggiare e saltare intorno alle grosse bestie con quelle lunghe corna micidiali, ma era un modo per sentirsi vivo e dimostrargli che non aveva paura e sapeva badare a se stesso. E comunque non accadeva tutti i giorni. Di solito si occupava di lavori molto più noiosi.

La sera, quando finalmente rincasavano entrambi, mangiavano qualcosa insieme. Si raccontavano le rispettive giornate e Adonis cercava di rendersi utile massaggiando le spalle e la schiena di Nestor finché i suoi muscoli provati dalla fatica non si scioglievano del tutto.

Lo faceva per gratitudine, per non sentirsi troppo in debito, visto che, comunque, Nestor guadagnava più di lui e non tratteneva niente per sé, divideva tutto quello che non veniva messo da parte per il viaggio.

Intendevano andare via insieme, il più lontano possibile da quei luoghi in cui non c’era più nulla da amare. Lontano dalla guerra e dalla disperazione. Era il progetto che li teneva uniti e li spronava ad andare avanti, nonostante tutto.

Entrambi facevano la loro parte ma Nestor era inarrestabile e meritava una ricompensa.

Adonis aveva imparato da sua madre come usare le mani per arrecare sollievo. Lei era stata brava in quel genere di cose: massaggi, cure con le erbe, medicina spiccia, casalinga. Aveva insegnato tutto alle figlie e, vedendolo interessato, aveva contravvenuto alle convenzioni e l’aveva mostrato anche a lui. Era sempre stato uno che imparava in fretta.

Adesso quegli insegnamenti gli tornavano utili. E gli fornivano un’ottima scusa per stringere e accarezzare la pelle di Nestor senza che il suo tocco venisse rifiutato.

In effetti, dietro al ripetersi di quei massaggi non c’erano solo motivazioni altruistiche.

La prima notte che avevano trascorso insieme nella stiva della nave, tra il puzzo di sudore, la calca dei corpi e i lamenti di chi piangeva il proprio lutto, Nestor gli aveva detto che lo trovava bello, che avrebbe dovuto posare come modello per uno dei tanti artisti di corte.

Adonis era arrossito fino alla radice dei capelli, ma si era fatto coraggio e si era offerto di scaldargli il letto. Si era detto che così Nestor sarebbe stato ripagato della protezione che aveva promesso di dargli e non si sarebbe stufato di tirarsi dietro un cucciolo inesperto come lui. Nestor non aveva voluto saperne.

Ad Adonis quel rifiuto bruciava ancora, gli infiammava l’orgoglio, ma nello stesso tempo lo aveva fatto sentire al sicuro.

Era felice che il fato gli avesse fatto incontrare un brav’uomo, una persona retta, gentile, onesta. Lo stesso fato che l’aveva privato di tutto, certo, ma in cambio gli aveva concesso un dono, e ogni giorno che passava Adonis si rendeva conto che quel dono era inestimabile. Perciò voleva che Nestor fosse fiero di lui e avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di contraccambiare il calore e il senso di protezione che gli faceva provare.

Attraverso i massaggi, però, si concedeva anche il lusso di soddisfare il proprio desiderio.

L’ex soldato, tanto più anziano di lui, sempre un po’ malinconico ma mai sgarbato o troppo aspro, ai suoi occhi appariva bellissimo. Non riusciva a provare nulla di filiale nei suoi confronti. Nestor risvegliava i suoi sensi.

Non importava che portasse sul viso i primi segni dell’età e il marchio della sofferenza, che avesse una cicatrice che gli deturpava l’occhio destro e lo rendeva parzialmente cieco, o che parlasse di se stesso come se si ritenesse vecchio e brutto. Per Adonis nessuno era paragonabile a lui. Nemmeno i più avvenenti tra gli stregoni che tutti veneravano come semidei.

Nestor era prezioso, ineguagliabile e sensuale.

Adonis amava il suo portamento, con le spalle ben dritte, malgrado la vita avesse fatto di tutto per piegarle, la forza e il vigore delle sue braccia, la sua struttura massiccia, i lineamenti del suo viso e i fili d’argento che gli tingevano le tempie.

Lo desiderava con tutta la passione incontenibile della giovinezza, sognava di fare l’amore con lui per ore, sino a sfinirsi.

Il fatto che riuscisse a non mostrarlo, pensando di non essere ricambiato, non toglieva nulla alla prepotenza del bisogno che gli annodava le viscere. Alla voglia che lo prendeva ogni volta che immaginava il corpo di Nestor intrecciato al suo. Il che capitava molto spesso.

Poter affondare, anche solo per pochi minuti, le dita nei suoi muscoli, sperimentare il calore della sua pelle…

 

 

 

Adonis viveva per il momento in cui, dopo un pasto frugale e se non era troppo stanco, Nestor accettava la sua proposta e si sfilava svelto la tunica, restando nudo, tranne che per il perizoma, pronto per uno dei suoi massaggi.

Allora si inginocchiava dietro di lui, che sedeva su un basso sgabello accanto al fuoco, e stappava l’ampolla dell’olio che usava per ungersi tutto il corpo prima delle esibizioni dell’arena. Ne scaldava un po’ sui palmi delle mani, sfregandoli insieme, e iniziava a frizionargli le spalle e il collo, con lentezza, insistendo nei punti in cui la tensione aveva formato un nodo.

Mordendosi forte l’interno delle guance per non ritrovarsi con una vistosa erezione, accettava con piacere quel piccolo dolore autoinflitto pur di godere dello spettacolo delle luci e delle ombre che danzavano sulla sua ampia schiena virile.

Adorava il modo in cui Nestor, almeno in quei frangenti, gli si affidava completamente, beveva ogni mugolio appagato che gli sfuggiva dalle labbra, man mano che lui lo aiutava a rilassarsi e a scordare la fatica. Se socchiudeva gli occhi, poteva immaginare che quei suoni Nestor glieli riversasse in un orecchio mentre lo prendeva, sprofondandogli dentro.

Non poteva averlo davvero, ma poteva se non altro sognarlo, concedersi quegli attimi di estasi di cui un po’ si vergognava, perché erano rubati. Se Nestor avesse saputo a cosa pensava di sicuro gli avrebbe detto di smetterla. Non si sarebbe lasciato toccare. Perciò Adonis taceva e dopo aver finito diceva di doversi recare al lavatoio, fuori nel cortile, per lavarsi e svuotare la vescica, e non appena era solo e certo che Nestor non lo guardasse si donava un sollievo svelto, quasi frenetico e tornava in casa fingendo che nulla fosse accaduto.

A volte gli era impossibile riuscirci e così si fingeva assonnato e fuggiva a sdraiarsi sul pagliericcio, a pancia in giù, i denti stretti, fino a quando l’ondata di eccitazione non passava. Ma anche quella tortura era un prezzo che pagava ben volentieri.

C’erano occasioni in cui avrebbe voluto essere più coraggioso, affrontare la situazione con risolutezza, come faceva quando saltava sul dorso di un toro e anziché dalla paura era pervaso da un’euforia che lo sosteneva fino alla fine dell’esibizione. Non era imprudente, conosceva bene i tori, sapeva intuire le loro reazioni ed era sicuro di se stesso, degli automatismi acquisiti con l’esercizio. Non era mai rimasto ferito. Con Nestor, invece, aveva il timore che se gli avesse rivelato i propri sentimenti si sarebbe fatto del male.

Nestor gli avrebbe detto che lo considerava come un figlio?

Adonis lo escludeva. Certe parole lasciate cadere senza mai un seguito, i complimenti accompagnati da una risata, come se fossero uno scherzo, alcuni sguardi erano eloquenti. Ma Nestor non se ne faceva nulla di un ragazzino come lui. Che lo trovasse bello era certo, come lo era che gli volesse bene, però non c’era da illudersi. Adonis non osava sperare in nient’altro.

Si sforzava di non accampare pretese assurde e non recriminare per la mancanza di un tipo di attenzioni che non gli spettavano. Nestor lo viziava e confortava già fin troppo.

Con un sospiro, si strinse le braccia attorno al corpo. Non poteva pretendere di averlo lì, anche in quel momento, pronto a dissipare il dolore portato dall’incubo.

Stava per tornare a sdraiarsi, rassegnato a scrutare il soffitto della casupola fino a che il sonno non fosse tornato a riprenderlo, quando udì un suono che attirò la sua attenzione.

Era stato così lieve che pensò di averlo immaginato, ma poi lo sentì di nuovo. Una sorta di sbuffo, o forse di sospiro. Silenzio e dopo poco ancora quel verso soffocato, a malapena udibile e… un fruscio? No, non un fruscio, qualcosa di diverso, più liquido, ma che non sapeva definire.

Era Nestor o qualcuno si era introdotto in casa?

Allarmato, Adonis si alzò dal giaciglio e si cinse svelto i fianchi con un drappo che di norma usava per asciugarsi dopo essersi lavato.

In punta di piedi si avvicinò alla tenda e senza aprirla sbirciò attraverso uno spiraglio.

Era pronto a farsi un’idea della situazione e, recuperata la propria spada, intervenire se fosse stato necessario. Immaginava di trovarsi davanti un intruso, o che Nestor fosse stato assalito dagli incubi e stesse dormendo un sonno agitato. Anche a lui accadeva di rigirarsi in preda a visioni dolorose e in quei casi era Adonis a stargli accanto come poteva.

Si era aspettato qualcosa di simile e, invece, si ritrovò pietrificato davanti a una visione del tutto inattesa.

Disteso sulla stuoia Nestor non dormiva. Nudo, con gli occhi chiusi e un’espressione concentrata, si stava accarezzando il sesso gonfio e teso. Le dita di una mano che tormentavano uno dei capezzoli e i muscoli che guizzavano per il piacere, offriva uno spettacolo indecente a cui Adonis non era pronto ad assistere.

Il modo stesso in cui Nestor stringeva i denti, appena visibili tra le labbra semi dischiuse, rendeva evidente che stava cercando di essere silenzioso. Doveva aver sperato di concedersi quel piacere solitario senza svegliarlo.

A tratti emetteva uno di quei piccoli sbuffi dal naso che avevano attirato l’attenzione di Adonis e, intanto, si toccava con lentezza, ingoiando i gemiti.

Era la cosa più eccitante su cui Adonis avesse mai posato gli occhi.

Non avrebbe dovuto spiarlo. Nestor non avrebbe voluto.

Ne era consapevole, eppure non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo e il suo corpo non voleva saperne di obbedirgli. Era come se le sue gambe si fossero saldamente piantate nella terra battuta del pavimento, impedendogli di muoversi.

Neppure la paura di essere scoperto e rimproverato o, peggio ancora, deriso per la sua sfacciataggine gli impedì di restare dov’era.

Il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata, tanto che lo sentiva pulsare anche nelle tempie. Il suo uccello stava già sollevando la poca stoffa che lo ricopriva e Adonis non poté farci niente, a parte afferrarlo alla base e stringere cercando di calmarsi.

Da quel goffo tentativo ricavò solo di scoprirsi perfino più debole e privo di volontà di quanto avesse creduto.

Nestor continuava a giocare con i propri capezzoli che diventavano sempre più duri e, alla luce calda del fuoco, la sua pelle riluceva, scura e invitante. Le ombre scolpivano la sua figura massiccia facendo risaltare ogni più piccolo dettaglio, esaltando le forme, evidenziando il contrarsi e rilassarsi dei muscoli. Le sue gambe si tendevano, lunghe e dritte, mentre si inarcava fin quasi a staccare le natiche dalla stuoia.

Dentro di sé Adonis pregò tutti gli dei che conosceva perché gli concedessero la forza per resistere, chiudere gli occhi, fare qualunque altra cosa che non fosse mordersi un labbro con disperazione e far scivolare una mano lungo l’erezione che non era in alcun modo riuscito a far sgonfiare. Gli dei non lo avevano mai ascoltato, tranne forse quando gli avevano mandato Nestor, e anche quella notte non fecero eccezione.

Adonis si arrese, trasformò la stretta in una carezza da prima appena accennata, poi leggermente più svelta e avida. Proprio come Nestor non voleva farsi sentire e si martoriò l’interno di una guancia con i denti come faceva sempre, tremando un poco nello sforzo.

Stava sbagliando? Si stava concedendo troppo? Al suo corpo non sembrava abbastanza.

Imitando Nestor, si pizzicò un capezzolo e quasi gli sfuggì un singhiozzo.

Poteva immaginarsi chino su Nestor, seduto a cavalcioni su una delle sue cosce poderose, intento a baciarlo, a succhiare quei piccoli noccioli inturgiditi, a graffiargli le spalle.

Avrebbe giocato con la sottile linea di peluria che gli risaliva dal pube fino al centro del petto e poi lo avrebbe baciato, ansimando dentro la sua bocca.

Avrebbe supplicato, e mani grandi e callose si sarebbero chiuse sui suoi fianchi per imporgli un ritmo e per reclamarlo.

Tutto quello che non aveva mai sperimentato né con Nestor né con nessun altro uomo, tutto quello che moriva dalla voglia di imparare, Nestor glielo avrebbe insegnato e forse sarebbe stato un maestro severo ed esigente. Forse l’avrebbe punito per la sua inesperienza e le sue mancanze.

Dei! Sarebbe stato perfetto.

Perso nelle sue fantasie ed elettrizzato da quello che stava vedendo Adonis accelerò il ritmo, rallentando appena solo quando non gemere a voce alta diventò impossibile e fu costretto a concedersi un minimo di tregua.

Nestor, invece, ora teneva fermo il polso ma aveva preso a far oscillare i fianchi con vigore. Si stava scopando la mano con spinte secche e profonde e mentre lo osservava Adonis si sentì sferzare da una frustata di desiderio che lo lasciò senza respiro.

Se quello era il modo in cui Nestor si prendeva cura di se stesso cosa avrebbe fatto a lui, se mai avessero trascorso una notte insieme? Con quanta fame l’avrebbe divorato?

Al solo immaginare di sentirsi riempire dal suo uccello Adonis tremò, la fronte di nuovo imperlata di sudore.

Nestor l’avrebbe preparato a lungo e poi sarebbe entrato dentro di lui con cautela, tenendo conto del fatto che era ancora vergine, oppure a differenza del solito sarebbe stato prepotente come un satiro e l’avrebbe tenuto fermo, schiacciato contro il pagliericcio, mentre lo sbatteva senza pietà?

Adonis in fondo conosceva la risposta, ma in quel momento capì che sarebbe stato pronto a lasciarsi fare qualunque cosa. Voleva appartenere a Nestor, essere suo, e gli avrebbe donato tutto, anima e corpo.

Sotto i suoi occhi Nestor si inarcò ancora di più, le gambe ora divaricate, ogni centimetro del corpo esposto alla vista.

Le cosce erano lucide di sudore, il sesso gonfio e livido nella luce del fuoco. Adonis avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per poterlo leccare, sentirne l’odore, sfregarci sopra il viso. Per ingoiarlo e venerarlo con la punta della lingua, il rilievo di una vena dopo l’altro.

Nestor si premette una mano sulla bocca e dato che, evidentemente non bastava, si morse le nocche e venne svuotandosi in due energici fiotti che gli sporcarono il torace. Poi ricadde sulla stuoia, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava svelto, le dita ancora chiuse sulla base del sesso.

Adonis lottò invano per ingoiare un singhiozzo.

Il suo gemito strozzato risuonò nel silenzio della notte e Nestor si tirò a sedere di scatto.

L’imbarazzo rese Adonis ancora più maldestro. Arretrò per tornare al giaciglio e urtò la ciotola di bronzo che nelle notti più fredde usavano come braciere.

«Adonis?»

Nel panico dovuto alla vergogna gli fu impossibile capire se il tono di Nestor fosse di rimprovero. Ma non era un vigliacco e, sebbene la sua eccitazione non si fosse smorzata, si fece coraggio e spalancò la tenda. Se Nestor doveva scoprirlo tanto valeva affrontarlo faccia a faccia.

L’uomo lo fissò per un lungo istante e lui cercò di non abbassare lo sguardo, ma si sentì scottare le guance. Gli parve che lo sguardo di Nestor lo stesse spogliando, anche se era già nudo.

«Mi dispiace,» disse, «non avrei dovuto.»

Stava perdendo l’erezione, ma era certo che Nestor avesse intuito cosa aveva fatto fino a un attimo prima.

Si era ripromesso di affrontarlo, ma quando lo vide alzarsi arretrò d’istinto.

Nestor era arrabbiato? Nella penombra, ora che voltava le spalle al fuoco, era difficile cogliere la sua espressione.

«Non avrei dovuto spiarti.»

Adonis mosse un altro passo all’indietro. La sua lingua si sciolse, che lo volesse o meno e le parole gli uscirono di bocca inarrestabili. «So che… quello che sento, la voglia che mi metti addosso, tu non la approvi e che per te sono solo un moccioso…» Non ebbe la forza di aggiungere altro.

Nestor lo prese per un polso, con una prepotenza che contrastava con la dolcezza del bacio che seguì appena un istante dopo.

Adonis annaspò, quasi si ritrasse incredulo, ma una mano gli si chiuse sulla nuca, impedendogli la ritirata. Con il cuore che batteva a un ritmo forsennato dischiuse le labbra e ricambiò il bacio.

Non riusciva a credere che fosse vero.

Il suo corpo e quello di Nestor non si toccavano, ma lui non osava cercare maggiore vicinanza. Aveva paura che, se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe scoperto che stava sognando. Ma il bacio era perfetto. Caldo, dolce, disperato.

Lo fece fremere, vacillare, e dovette aggrapparsi a Nestor, allacciargli le braccia intorno alla vita. Quando finì, Adonis era senza fiato.

«Non dovevo baciarti. È sbagliato, tu sei ancora un ragazzo e io… ho da offrirti molto meno di quello che credi,» Nestor gli sfregò il mento sul viso. Il lieve raspare della barba gli causò un brivido lungo la spina dorsale.

«La vita si è presa la parte migliore di me. Non ho la giovinezza, non ho ricchezze o chissà quali conoscenze, ho solo queste mani rovinate, come tutto il resto di me.»

Adonis scosse il capo. «Tu hai tutto… sei tutto.»

Gli si tuffò tra le braccia. Aveva bisogno di rassicurazione, di sentire la sua presenza e di scoprire se sarebbe stato respinto.

Le mani di Nestor gli circondarono il viso. «Io sto invecchiando, è forse è per questo che sono diventato egoista e non so più resisterti. Ci ho provato in ogni modo, per mesi, ma adesso…»

Adonis si sentì sospingere verso il giaciglio, la bocca aggredita da un nuovo bacio, molto più famelico del precedente. Strinse Nestor con tutte le sue forze e si lasciò guidare. Si ritrovò disteso sotto di lui, nudo e con il sesso che ricominciava a indurirsi.

Il contatto con la sua pelle nuda era soverchiante. Lo accendeva, faceva sciogliere il suo autocontrollo come cera al fuoco.

Gemette e si agitò sotto il peso che gli gravava addosso, in cerca di attrito, di sollievo o di non sapeva neppure lui di cosa.

Il sesso di Nestor non era più eretto, ma Adonis ne avvertiva comunque la pressione su una gamba e tanto gli bastava per arrossire e sentirsi insieme eccitatissimo e terrorizzato.

Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Odiava la sua inesperienza, la malediceva mille volte.

Nestor non aveva smesso di baciarlo nemmeno per un istante, e iniziò a ricoprirlo di carezze. Le sue dita vagavano ovunque, esplorandolo e facendolo ansimare.

Adonis gli fece scorrere i palmi aperti sulla schiena. Voleva tutto, si sentiva ingordo, ma non aveva idea di come toccarlo e Nestor a differenza di lui era esperto, l’avrebbe trovato ridicolo e imbarazzante.

«Sei bello.» La voce era bassa, roca, colma di passione. «Così bello e ancora ingenuo, ancora pulito.»

Quelle parole lo fecero tremare.

«Ti prego,» disse prima che la gola gli si chiudesse.

            L’intimità dell’abbraccio in cui erano allacciati lo stava uccidendo. Anche senza che Nestor facesse niente altro avrebbe potuto venire in un istante e l’emozione gli faceva battere il cuore all’impazzata. Forte al punto da far male. Non avrebbe mai pensato che la felicità potesse essere anche dolorosa.

            Una cascata di baci gli fece increspare la pelle sul collo. Nestor scese su una spalla e poi sul petto, con lentezza, tracciando una scia umida, accennando morsi trattenuti. Prese uno dei suoi capezzoli già turgidi tra i denti e, stringendo appena, usò la punta della lingua per stuzzicarlo. Adonis gemette forte, artigliandogli la schiena.

            «Sei un sogno… perché vuoi proprio me?» Nestor gli baciò con dolcezza il centro del petto. «Puoi chiedere di meglio. Puoi avere chiunque. Non sei mai stato toccato, meriteresti i baci e le carezze di un amante della tua età, giovane e integro. Io…»

Adonis gli fece sollevare il capo e lo fissò dritto negli occhi. «Non voglio nessun altro. Solo te.»

Nestor non rispose. Si allungò per un ultimo bacio sulle labbra, languido e lento, poi scivolò ancora una volta verso il basso, un piccolo morso dopo l’altro, lungo tutto il suo torace, sul ventre teso, le grandi mani ruvide chiuse sui suoi fianchi.

Quando arrivò vicinissimo al suo uccello Adonis artigliò la stoffa che ricopriva il pagliericcio. I suoi fianchi, sia pur trattenuti da quella presa gentile ma decisa, scattarono verso l’alto.

Avvertiva il respiro di Nestor sulla pelle e supplicò di nuovo.

«Non voglio un altro, voglio te. Ti voglio davvero. Non faccio che pensarti. Io…»

Nestor gli diede un lieve morso come per assaggiarlo, socchiudendo le labbra sulla curva della sua erezione, proprio al centro. Leccò e proseguì prima verso il basso e poi risalendo. Ancora e ancora, senza fretta, con una cura che rendeva Adonis sempre più vulnerabile. Lavorò la punta del suo uccello con la lingua, leccò via le prime gocce che la inumidivano, e per diversi minuti lo torturò senza concedergli né tregua né sollievo.

Prima di farsi scivolare in bocca il suo membro congestionato sollevò lo sguardo, come in cerca di un consenso e Adonis singhiozzò un: «Dei! Sì… sì! Ti supplico, ti prego, ti prego…» Suonò rauco e sfiatato.

Malgrado avesse avuto il tempo di realizzare cosa stava per succedere scoprì di non essere in alcun modo preparato alla violenza delle sensazioni da cui fu aggredito.

Nestor succhiava piano, attento e concentrato, ma tanto bastava per farlo gemere disperatamente e spingerlo a contorcersi in preda a un piacere troppo intenso.

Il tormento di poco prima era stato nulla in confronto a quello che stava provando. E il fatto di poter guardare mentre Nestor si dedicava a lui con tanto impegno lo faceva impazzire.

I suoi fianchi diedero uno scatto e lui cercò di frenarsi. Non sapeva se gli fosse permesso di spingersi più a fondo in quel calore meraviglioso che lo avvolgeva. Avrebbe dovuto rimanere fermo, trattenersi, lasciarsi andare, ma era difficile. Era impossibile.

Mugolando lamentoso si aggrappò alle spalle di Nestor, lasciando segni rossi sulla pelle, poi lo prese per la nuca e se lo premette ancora più addosso.

Stava chiedendo troppo? Si rendeva conto che lo stava costringendo a ingoiare la sua erezione fino in fondo, gli pareva di sprofondargli in gola e doveva essere troppo per forza, ma Nestor non sembrava intenzionato a fermarlo.

«Dei…» gemette e diede una spinta secca. «Dei! Dei santissimi… Nestor…»

Non ce la faceva più, sapeva di essere già arrivato al limite e non poteva venire senza preavviso. Non poteva.

Cercò lo sguardo del suo amante e si accorse che era velato. Pensò che, davvero, doveva fermarsi subito. Ma d’un tratto Nestor smise di assecondare i suoi movimenti e riprese a succhiargli l’uccello con foga. Se lo fece scivolare fuori dalla bocca con uno schiocco osceno, lo leccò fino alla base e scese sui testicoli per succhiare anche quelli.

Gli strappò una serie di gemiti sempre più osceni e piagnucolanti e ricominciò da capo senza dargli nemmeno il tempo per l’ennesima supplica.

Durò poco, troppo poco e, allo stesso tempo, ad Adonis parve che stesse trascorrendo un’eternità.

L’orgasmo gli fece inarcare la schiena con violenza e tutto ciò che riuscì a pensare fu che Nestor non si era ancora fermato. Stava accompagnando gli ultimi sussulti del suo piacere con il tocco esperto della lingua in un massaggio che portò Andonis a svuotarsi del tutto e poi crollare esausto.

Chiuse gli occhi, tentando di riprendere fiato e di snebbiarsi la mente. Il cuore sembrava volesse scappargli via dal petto.

Dopo un istante Nestor gli si sdraiò accanto e lo attirò in un abbraccio.

«Sei stato bravissimo,» gli disse, come se Adonis avesse davvero fatto qualcosa a parte perdere il senno e lasciarsi trasportare da un piacere che ancora non lo aveva abbandonato del tutto. Eppure quelle parole lo rassicurarono e proprio per quello si rese conto di averne bisogno.

Nestor lo baciò e lui arrossì quando si accorse che il bacio questa volta aveva anche il suo sapore. Si dovette aggrappare al suo collo e scoprì che aveva voglia di piangere. Forse per tutto quello che entrambi avevano perso, ma soprattutto per il fatto che malgrado tutto erano lì, insieme. Che si appartenevano l’un l’altro e lui non aveva mai provato nulla di simile in vita sua.

Se non fosse stato per la guerra, il maremoto, il dolore lancinante che avevano provato lui e Nestor non si sarebbero mai incontrati. Era ingiusto ma anche tremendamente vero e confortante. Una prova che perfino dal pozzo più nero si poteva risalire se si aveva la fortuna di trovare chi ti tendeva una mano. Che l’amore era più forte di tutto, perfino della morte.

«Sshh, piccolo, va tutto bene, sono qui.»

La voce di Nestor lo spinse ad aprire gli occhi, le sue dita che gli carezzavano una guancia erano umide e Adonis capì di aver pianto sul serio. Ma Nestor stava sorridendo.

«Va bene, Adonis, sfogati. Non hai mai versato una lacrima da quando è successo. È giusto così. Con me puoi. So quanto sei forte e coraggioso, non è sbagliato piangere per certe cose.»

No, non era giusto. Nulla di quello che era accaduto sarebbe dovuto succedere. I suoi fratelli e le sue sorelle, suo padre e sua madre avrebbero dovuto essere ancora vivi. Nestor aveva perso una figlia e un nipote. Poteva esserci dolore più grande? Eppure continuava a sorridergli.

«Non ti merito,» gli disse, accompagnando le parole con un’altra carezza, «ma ti voglio così tanto. Mi rendi felice. A volte mi domando cosa ho fatto per essere ricompensato con la tua presenza. Se merito una seconda opportunità, alla mia età, malgrado tutto.»

Adonis finì di asciugarsi il viso con il taglio della mano. «Davvero?» era ancora incredulo, ma anche le sue labbra cominciavano ad arricciarsi verso l’alto.

Nestor annuì e gli rubò un piccolo bacio casto.

«Anche se… dopo stanotte non tornerà tutto come prima? Non farai finta di niente?» chiese in un ultimo impeto di insicurezza.

«No, a meno che non sia tu a volerlo.»

Adonis scosse il capo. Intrecciò possessivo una gamba con quelle del suo amante e lo fissò dritto negli occhi. «Io voglio te, te l’ho detto. Non è per gratitudine o per disperazione, è perché ti amo.»

Oh, dei! L’aveva detto davvero.

Una mano gli accarezzò il capo. «Lo so. Ti amo anche io. È proprio per questo che pensavo fosse meglio…»

«Cosa?» Adonis ingoiò la delusione e non abbassò lo sguardo. «Non illudermi girandoci attorno perché per te sono solo un bambino. Hai già cambiato idea su di noi?»

«Un bambino no, ma in questo momento ti stai comportando in un modo un po’ sciocco. Non ho appena finito di dirti che non tornerà tutto come prima? È solo che mi chiedo se tenerti legato non sia sbagliato, non voglio tarparti le ali. Ma sono troppo felice di averti e troppo egoista per rinunciare a te.»

Nestor fece una pausa per baciargli la fronte e poi le labbra.

«Un giorno forse sarai tu a cambiare idea, non te ne farai più nulla di un relitto come me, ma io ti amerò anche allora.»

«E poi sono io lo sciocco,» Adonis rise e gli sfregò due nocche sul mento che avrebbe avuto bisogno di essere rasato. «Non cambierò mai idea.»

Nestor ripose solo con un lungo bacio che si concluse dopo diversi minuti.

«Dormi ora,» gli soffiò sul viso. «Domattina il lavoro aspetta entrambi. Riposa, starò qui con te, stanotte e anche in futuro. Non dormirò più di là sulle stuoie, voglio poterti cullare.»

Adonis era felice al punto di sentirsi inebriato. Non aveva parole per rispondere e non provò a cercarle, si limitò ad accoccolarsi contro il petto di Nestor e chiudere gli occhi con la certezza che le sue braccia calde l’avrebbero stretto per tutta la notte. Non aveva più paura degli incubi. Non aveva più paura di nulla.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie di cuore a Paola Velo e Val Leo per avermi fatto da pazienti cavie e beta readers.


End file.
